Darkness Rising S2 P4/Transcript
(Kalion is seen before Delanis in his throne room) Delanis: And do you know the cause of death of Echo Squad yet Commander? Kalion: No sir, but the wounds indicate that some form of microscopic organism was involved. Delanis: Very well, you may continue autopsy and searching for-! (Delanis is cut off as a soldier bursts into the room) Soldier: Commander, we found it! The cause of death! Kalion: I'm on my way! (The two leave and enter the autopsy room) Soldier: While I was searching the bodies for any signs of identity, I found this. (The soldier lifts up a Nanite drone) Kalion: A Nanite? Soldier: Yes sir, old school and Pre War as well. Kalion: Then this wasn't a firefly swarm, this was someone else's doing. (Meanwhile, The Protectors are seen fighting G still at Op Bravo. Garrick is seen clashing blades with Infinite while Peros fights Jango and Boba. Lenius is seen battling Reaper as well.) Jango: Time to end this! Reaper: Agreed! (Reaper begins emitting black smoke as Jango prepares his jetpack rocket) Reaper: Die, Die, Die!!! (Reaper fires constant barrages of bullets at the Protectors as Jango fires his missile at Garrick, who grabs it with Telekinesis and throws it back at him, but Jango is able to fly out of the way) Infinite: Agh! Fall back men! (The G team flies off from Op Bravo as the Protectors stare off towards them) Lenius: What do you think they wanted? Garrick: Not sure, but it may have been the old super weapon. C'mon, let's get inside. (Meanwhile, Kelris and Allen, along with Davis and Mitchell enter the central terminal with Nicole) Allen: Whoa man, so this is the central terminal? Davis: Yep, all the information ever gathered is stored into this here terminal. Allen: But how? There's no storage towers anywhere. Mitchell: Right there. (He points to a small handheld connected to the terminal's keyboard) (Allen walks up to the device) Allen: This thing? It doesn't seem that capable. Nicole: That's because it's not the machine that holds it. Kelris: What holds the info then? Nicole: Me. Allen: How? (Nicole approaches the Terminal and activates a video. The video shows an old scientist walking in and sitting in front of the camera) ???: Hello, I am Dr. Jason Holiday. I am the creator of the central terminal of Bravo Op. If you are watching this video, it means the facility has been compromised beyond prevention and we will all be dead. So, before the Shadow invades this room I am activating a fail-safe. Unit 56-XCV or as I prefer to call her Nicole will be activated. She will activate the advanced security and lock this room from enemy contact. (The screen shakes as rumbles can be heard outside along with running footsteps) Jason: They are here. Goodbye Nicole, I hope you find this video somewhere in your data banks. Remember, you are the embodiment of all our info. Do not let it go to waste. (Jason reaches over and turns off the camera as the door is blown open behind him) Allen: Advanced A.I eh? Interesting. Nicole: Yes, and with these advancements I can create this physical holo form to interact with the physical world. Kelris: Impressive. Davis: Well Nicole there is something we need done for us. Nicole: What's that? Davis: We need you to wipe all info about Project P.H.A.N.T.O.M from your data banks. We believe it is what those guys outside are after. Nicole: Project P.H.A.N.T.O.M? Mitchell: Do you know what it is? Nicole: No, it's not in the system. Kelris: What, why? Nicole: I was never aware or given info on this so called project. Davis: Well then if she doesn't have it, who does? (Garrick and the others then enter the room) Garrick: Who the hell is this? Davis: Nicole. She's the A.I protecting the facility. Mitchell: And storing the information. Davis: Yeah that too. Lenius: Has she wiped Phantom off the storage system? Allen: She never had the info. Peros: What? Where's the keyboard? (Allen hands Peros the handheld as he proceeds to examines the files) Peros: Impossible. Last we checked the files had been here. Garrick: Well, that was 500 years ago. Nicole: 500 years? Has it really been that long? Allen: What do you mean? Nicole: I've been disabled since earlier yesterday. Garrick: Who activated you? Nicole: I don't know. All I know is that whoever it was, they somehow managed to sneak out extremely quickly. Garrick: Well, since you are here, you wouldn't mind answering a few questions for us? Nicole: Not at all. Garrick: Okay, follow me. (Meanwhile, Reaper is seen with Jango in the old Shadow base) Reaper: I just don't understand why it's so important. Jango: Well, I just think the captain needs to see it. (Infinite then walks into the room) Infinite: The Captain needs to see what? Jango: Was gone, now it's back. A gift for the captain, do you recognize it? (Jango pulls out an old bandanna that belonged to one of Jackal Squad's members. Jango hands it to Infinite.) Infinite: Where did you find this? Jango: Boba found it outside in the jungle. Infinite, isn't this- (Infinite punches the wall and throws the bandanna to the ground) Infinite: Everyone out! (The two leave as Infinite is seen alone) Infinite: I said get out! (Infinite turns and find The G-Man behind him, he awakens in the black void with him again) G-Man: We meet again at last Captain. Infinite: You. G-Man: Authority, power and time. We have our side of the bargain. You have all the treasure you could have ever asked for. Infinite: Yeah, and look at how well we did. We got our asses kicked. G-Man: Yes, but you did much more then that. Infinite: What? G-Man: By failing your mission, you inadvertently caused The Protectors to find one of the keys to destroying the Shadowrealm, Nicole. Infinite: Nicole? That fucking A.I from the war? G-Man: Yes. Infinite: *sigh* What do we do now? G-Man: Now, we simply need to clean up the trash. We need you to set a trap for both Allen...and Teronis. Infinite: Why? G-Man: By eliminating them, you weaken either side's chances of victory and you weaken their allies. Infinite: I'll do it. G-Man: Good, just remember to not fail your mission, otherwise The Protectors will find more then what was asked for at Bravo Op and beyond. Do not be late, Teronis and your revenge awaits. (Infinite then appears alone in his room again. He walks out to the others) Boba: What's the plan boss? Infinite: Now, we move out. We set up the ambush tomorrow and lure Allen and Teronis to the location of our choosing. Jango: Roger that. Infinite: Alright, let's go. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Darkness Rising Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Darkness Rising